


dancing under the moon

by ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127/pseuds/ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127
Summary: Every evening Yuta watched win win dance and he soon fell in love with him
Relationships: Yuwin - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	dancing under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing so it might not be that good! And English is not my first language so there can be mistakes

All that Yuta could hear now was the wind. He looked around and realized that the boy disappeared. It was almost dark and Yuta would soon go home again. He came to the same field every day, the same time to watch the same boy who came there every evening dance. Yuta didn’t even know his name, just that he went to the same school. The mysterious boy had light brown hair and dark eyes that you could drown in with Just one look, they were hypnotizing. In Yutas eyes he was gorgeous. Thats why he watched him dance every night.

Even though Yuta thought it was unusual of him to come to a field and dance every night, Yuta didn’t question it. He enjoyed every second. When Yuta didn’t see him anymore he stood up to look where he was. The grass was high and it was becoming dark so Yuta had a hard time finding him. Suddenly he tripped over something and landed on the boy. When Yuta fell on him he calmly opened his eyes and stared at Yuta.

”Why do you come here every night?” Yuta asked. ”I could ask you the same question” he bluntly answered and stood up. ”Wait can I at least know your name?” The boy thought about it and then answered ”You can call me Winwin” 

That was a moment Yuta would remember for a long time, and now he knew the boys name. So it was not up to him to find out more.

”Renjun! Do you know him?” Yuta asked his younger brother. ”Well I guess, he’s Jenos best friend” Jeno one of Renjuns closest friends. But Jeno went to his school so why hadn’t he seen Winwin there? Then Renjun told him that Winwin just transferred to their school. Yuta who hated school had now found a reason to go.

”Well he’s a pain in the ass” Renjun said but Yuta couldn’t care less because watching Winwin was more interesting. They haven’t spoken since that night but Yuta decided to still watch him dance tonight.

This day Yuta couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious boy, and now it was time to go to the field where he danced  
Strangely when Yuta got there no-one was there and Yuta grew worried. He was about to stand up from his hiding spot when someone patted his shoulder. In defense Yuta twisted his arm but quickly he realized it was Winwin. ”You scared me” Winwin sighed and said ”You’re here again” ”Obviously” Yuta said. ”But why?” Should Yuta really tell him why? ”Can I show you something?” He said instead. Yuta didn’t wait for him to answer but dragged him away.

A cliff, thats where they went. Yuta would casually come there to feel better. The view was amazing. The water, the moon and now Winwin.”Yuta why did we come here?” Yuta sat down and said ”For the view, and I want to get to know you” Winwin sighed and slowly sat down. ”What do you want to know?” But the thing was winwin was very laid back and would he really open up so easily? Of course winwin would tell him everything just yet.

Nights eventually turned into weeks and instead of Yuta watching winwin dance every night they would talk by the cliff, under the moon. Yuta leaned on winwins shoulder and asked ”Why do you love dancing so much?” They had really gotten close for the past weeks and they talked about everything but Yuta still had one question, why did he dance? ”To escape reality and feel alive” that was the most simple answer he could give but it did make sense. Yuta found out that winwin had always been quiet as a child but for a time he suddenly disappeared. He then found out that his parents died when he was 17, just a year ago and then he lived in their castle in the forest. But what did they do? It was still a mystery to Yuta how they got a big castle and why would winwin live there by himself. 

”Winwin we have the same class now?” Yuta asked as they were running late ”yes we do” he smiled. Yuta had also gotten closer to Jeno and they were all friends. ”Jeno you’re free tonight?” Winwin asked. ”Yes why?” Jeno answered. ”Good and you Yuta?” ”I guess I am” They didn’t ask more and quickly made it to their classes.

Winwin had gathered all three of them because winwin suddenly wanted to swim by the cliff. It really made Yuta nervous, he didn’t know why. Either way he had no choice.  
”Are you scared? Assholes” Jeno shouted when he jumped. Yuta was about to jump when Yuta grabbed his arm. He now just stared at Yuta but when Yuta was about to ask why he was interrupted by winwin kissing him. The soft feeling Yuta felt on his lips made it feel like the world stopped. It was the most powerful kiss he experienced. ”Are you guys coming?” They heard Jeno scream. Yuta was now blushing and he looked up at wiwnwin. He was now at the edge and winked at Yuta before jumping. It was almost midnight now and they were on their way home but the only thing Yuta could think about was the kiss.

”Yuta, Winwin are you coming? Me and Jeno are ready” Renjun said. ”Wait what, ready to go where?” Yuta asked. ”Dumbass the coronation is about to begin” Right Yuta had totally forgotten, the King was murdered about a year ago and now his brother was taking over the crown, but why his brother and why did it take such a long time? But Yuta didn’t care everything was going to be alright now and still the only thing he could think about was last night.

The sun was shining and all of the people had come to watch the coronation. It was a day to spend with your loved ones, and lucky he was there with his friends. Renjun and Jeno were really exited but now Yuta couldn’t find them so it was just him and Winwin. This lightning really made him look stunning and his laugh was really wonderful, but that’s when Yuta realized that he loved him.

”Hey Yuta, lets get out of here” winwin whispered. ”But it hasn’t even started yet” ”just come with me” Yutas heart was beating so fast and with what he just realized he was even more nervous. It was the field were winwin danced. Winwin took out his hand ”Will you dance with me?” ”Gladly” Yuta said. Even though it was different to dance in the sunlight it was magical. How they moved to the sound of the wind and how right it felt. They slowly moved around the field and danced what felt like forever. ”Yuta I have to tell you something” Suddenly Yuta stopped. ”I love you” Yutas mind just stopped he didn’t know what to say instead he kissed winwin. He really missed his lips. ”I love you too” he whispered in between the kisses. The rest of the night was now up to them.

It was now several weeks later and they were officially together. This was the happiest Yuta had ever been and the same goes for winwin. Now they couldn’t imagine a life without each other. But lately Yuta felt that something with winwin was being off. Thats why he asked him to meet by the cliff.  
It was night and a full moon just like the day they first came here. ”Yuta I have something I really need to say” He sat down beside Yuta. ”I really love you Yuta and always remember that. You mean the world to me” ”I know I love you too Winwin” Yuta felt relieved and kissed winwin, but it felt so eager. ” Don’t you get it” Winwin smirked. ”What do you mean?” Yuta was beyond confused. ”I’m the prince, Sicheng” Those words made Yuta terrified. It now made sense. He was the one who killed his family. ”Yuta sweetheart do you know what this means” winwin sighed. Yuta couldn’t process everything but he was still destined to be with winwin, his winwin. He knew him so well that he had already known what he was going to do and Yuta couldn’t be more thankful even in his last moments. That was how much he loved winwin and he knew winwin loved him too.


End file.
